Users of the Biophysics Facility (User/PI/Lab-Branch-Center): (Notice: projects are organized by Centers and PI names) C.Pfefferkorn/J. Lee/LMB-BBC H.Lucas/J. Lee/LMB-BBC T.L.Yap/J. Lee/LMB-BBC S.Hill/J. Lee/LMB-BBC D. Gasalberti/J. Lee/LMB-BBC J. Lee/LMB-BBC S.Sarkar/K.Neuman/LMB-BBC J.Silver/K.Neuman/LMB-BBC A.Hardin/K.Neuman/LMB-BBC N.Bax/K.Neuman/LMB-BBC K.Neuman/LMB-BBC A.Zwolak/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC J.Ma/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC K.Chen/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC T.Gahl/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC A.Biesso/J.Knutson/ LMB-BBC J.Knutson/ LMB-BBC J.Taraska/LMB-BBC D.Y.Lee/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC E.Tekle/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC H.Zhao/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC J.W.Park/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC P.B.Chock/LB-BBC I.Fujiwara/J.A.Hammer/LCB-CBPC J.A.Hammer/LCB-CBPC A.Peterkofsky/LCB-CBPC T.Virag/R.Kotin/LMV&GT-G&DBC R.Kotin/LMV&GT-G&DBC A.Nagy/J.R.Sellers/LMP-CB&PC V.Siththanandan /J.R.Sellers/LMP-CB&PC S.Guzik/J.R.Sellers/LMP-CB&PC J.R.Sellers/LMP-CB&PC K.Ask/M.Vaughan/LMB-TMB M.Vaughan/LMB-TMB Users from other NIH institutes: A.Szyk/A.Roll-Mecak/NIHDS A.Roll-Mecak/NIHDS G.M. DeDonatis/M.R.Maurizi/NCI M.R.Maurizi/NCI D.Fox/W.Wang/NIE W.Wang/NIE S.Locatelli-Hoops/S.P.Becerra/NEI S.P.Becerra/NEI N.Noinaj/S.Buchanan/NIDDK A.Kuszak/S.Buchanan/NIDDK S.Buchanan/NIDDK D.Nemecek/A.Steven/NIAMS A.Steven/NIAMS R.Nagarkatti/FDA